minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Grey Fox
Please note that this story is fake Something happened a few months ago, and it has been stuck in my mind forever. It changed me. I feel like I am a crazy person, saying random stuff. I think fear will scar me forever. The incident that started it all It started as usual; I created a singleplayer world. I spawned on a plain biome, near a village. Now, as you might know what I'm thinking, I ran straight for the village, hoping to find goodies in the blacksmith house. I got there, but what was strange is that there were no villagers spawning, but I didn't really care. I walked around the village, searching for the blacksmith house. I actually found one, and I went for the chests that might contain good stuff that I needed, like iron ingots, armours and other stuff that is useful. As I rummaged through the chests, I was surprised that none of the chests had items inside! I was getting nervous, because these kind of bugs doesn't actually happen in my android device. Unhappy, I closed the chests and started walking out, when suddenly the house caught on fire! I looked up and I saw lava pouring out on the roof top, too! Quickly, I bolted and escaped unharmed, and I watched as the blacksmith house began to burn down to nothing. This glitch is getting worse than I expected, but I just tried to ignore it and started chopping down trees. With the wooden planks I got, I built myself a small house, and I stored everything inside there. Iet me just say that this was the first time I stayed inside my house for a long period of time. Time was ticking, and night fell over the sky. Just then I realized my mistake: I needed torches, and I need to find coal before the monsters get me. So I went out the door and started to find caves. It was getting frustrating because none of the caves were nearby in my radius. I walked around for some time, and still no caves. I was getting far from my home, but without torches I'm pretty sure if it's dark monsters would spawn inside. I searched and searched until I was lost in the middle of no where. I turned around to head back, and that's when time screwed up. Night turned into DAY, and I freaked out. I started running, and after about 2 minutes I stopped so I would not lose hunger too much. The glitch is starting to give me a heart attack, and I'm sweating real hard. My heart beating rapidly. I started to look around for animals, and just right then when I saw a chicken a white sheep spawned in front of me, but it was not normal. Its model was re-designed, and it was faceless. I screamed, and suddenly more of those sheeps began spawning. I couldn't move, and the terrain began to shake hard. I heard one of those cave ambient sounds while on the process of this lag, which was pretty scary. My heart began beating super fast, and my vision began to blur. Minecraft blacked out, and my heartbeat slowed down. I was breathing heavily, shooked up by what I just saw. Minecraft was back on again, and I was on a different world. I looked around, but it seemed deserted. I heard strange whispers like "Grey wolf..." but I'm not very sure. Fog was very heavy, and I could barely see anything. After about some time later the fog cleared, and I heard a wolf bark. I turned around... The picture above was that, a grey wolf appeared and began to attack me. And right then minecraft freezed, and I heard ghostly, distorted screams. It freezes for about 5 minutes, and then minecraft crashed and the whole data of it restarted. The "Grey Fox" never appeared after that... Digging information I started searching in Minecraft forums if any players have seen similar sightings to this glitch, but mpost of them are like spam. I finally found one guy who had a similar encounter to me on PC. His name was Harold10 and posted his own sighting 2 months ago. So that means this glitch occurred some time ago long before I did. I sent an email to him, saying I encountered similar to his sighting. A few hours later I got an reply back from the email admins, which pretty shocked me: "Sorry, but Harold10, who you wanted to contact, suicided himself 3 months ago for an unknown reason. Therefor, he will not be able to reply your email." So I tried contacting Mojang instead. I sent an email to them about my encounter. I got a reply, and they almost gave me infinite goosebumps: "We have read your email. Ghosts doesn't exist. They don't haunt minecraft. There are only a few bugs. But extract the minecraft file "GreyFox" and delete the files inside to avoid DEATH." They are trying to hide something, so I send them multiple emails, demanding for answers, but eventually they deleted all my emails and ignored me. Here is the scream that I heard. Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Creepypasta Category:Mobs Category:Evil Wolf Category:Moderate Length Pastas